The Brunojack Chronicles
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: A series of One-shots between My OC Bruno and Applejack. Part of The Friendship is Fuzzy Universe... Some Poetry and Parodies included...May or may not add more..Posting as Incomplete for Now..
1. Applejack's Fluster Button

Applejack had fallen head over hoofs for Bruno . There was no question.

Bruno Barkson had been her first serious relationship.

The mare was said to be an open book.

For friendly reasons that was true, but for romantic reasons the earth pony never let anyone in.

Perhaps it was her older brother. Maybe it was her commitment to her family.

Bruno was setting her ablaze everytime she turned around.

The rottweiler was pushing a cart out of a mud puddle.

His shoulders glistened with sweat that made his muscles more defined than usual.

Sure Applejack had seen Big Mac do it countless times for friends and family in the spring in Ponyville after the snow melted but Bruno was not her brother.

Bruno was a wealthy bachlor who didn't have to lift a paw to get what he wanted. If Bruno wanted a chocolate bar that wouldn't melt in August he could get it before even saying so. But the rottweiler didn't want life handed to him on a silver platter. He wanted to be out there enjoying its twists and turns like everyone else.

Applejack found that very surprising after meeting many ponies from privledged families.

This dog could treat everyone like pond scum so why didn't he?

Because he cared. He cared if a little fox kit's doll got stuck in a tree. He cared if a labrador's purse got stolen by a bulldog. Bruno cared because he wanted to, not because dad would send him a limo.

"Miss me?"

Applejack jumped.

"Bruno you tricky varmit! You nearly scared me out of my fur."

"I have that effect on beautiful girls."

Bruno wrapped her up in his sweaty arms.

Applejack shivered.

"Cold?"

"No um..you..I mean..uh."

The mare was at a loss for words. Her face was on fire.

Applejack squirmed with embarrassment.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no.."

(A few hours later in Rarity's room..)

"He said that? Was his eyebrow cocked? Was he smirking?"

"Yes , like a rifle ,and yes."

Rarity giggled. "Oh my! Bruno does care about you that's for sure!"

Applejack blushed. "Quit beatin around the bush! What's goin on that I'm not getting?"

Rarity nearly swooned. "Darling as much as I love you , you can be truly dense. Bruno is clearly trying to sexually frustrate you!"

"He-WHAT-why?! How does he know what-why?"

Rarity composed herself. "Well dear you must be giving him mixed signals. He must be unsure of your feelings for him!"

"But he should know I care. We hug , and touch paws from time to time."

"That's it?"

"Well I'm sorry , we can't all roll around in the hay all night like SOME couples!"

"I never..ki-been with anyone before. Rarity I ain't comfortable , I don't know how these things work!"

Rarity arched an eyebrow. "You haven't had your first kiss?!"

"No! Is..is that bad?"

"No dear of course not. Does Bruno know that?"

"No! I didn't tell him cause I was worried he..he would laugh at me."

"The confident Applejack is worried of being ridiculed? Darling if Bruno loves you, which he truly does if he's trying so hard to read you, then he won't laugh at you."

"Yeah you're right Rarity. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime dear."

(The Next Day..)

Bruno was dressed to kill in a ripped flannel shirt, a black cowboy hat with a crocodile tooth necklace.  
The shirt sleeves were cut off. His furry shoulders looked even more muscled. He smelled of pine.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Applejack's door.

Applejack opened the door to find Bruno in the sexiest outfit she had ever seen. Wait, where did that come from? She blushed. The rottweiler had a killer smirk on his face. "_Dang it all Rarity was right! Shoot he looks hotter than the first day of August!"_

"Hello lovely. Nice to see some red in that pretty orange this morning."

Applejack's face burned even more. She was crumblimg inside.

"You ok? You keep staring at me with your mouth open. I don't want flies in there."

"No I'm fine. You're fine- I mean yeah I've never been better!"

Bruno smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"You look hot! I mean great, good um.."

"Stop. I know. Applejack stop stuttering like a broken record. You're cute as all heck when you get flustered, but I didn't come here to watch you crash and burn. Though it's very cute when you babble." Bruno chuckled.

Then he kissed the mare. Applejack tensed up until she realized she was ready. Bruno was telling her to stop worrying. The dog entered her mouth. His breath smelled like cinnamon. The earth pony responded with a passion she didn't know she was capable of.

"Applejack."

"Hm?"

"Applejack you're gonna knock me over. Are we going to go inside? If you are ready..um I would rather not have the neighbors see that..."

Bruno was blushing.

"Uh..sorry about that..I got carried away..I guess.." Applekjack mumbled, feeling embarrassed at her lack of self control.

The couple walked inside.

"_Did I just make out with Bruno on my porch? Crabapples! So much for not knowing what I'm doin! I hope Rarity didn't see us...or Rainbow Dash! She'll never let me live this down!" _

***Turning Up The Heat***

"She did WHAT?! No way! We are talking about Applejack right?!"

"Yes Amazon this is Applejack we're discussing." said Bruno rolling his eyes.

"So wait tell me again what happened. I need a recap here."

"Fine you closet perv..here it is. I went all sexy redneck to impress her, then she gets all hot and bothered when she opens the door..."

"Wait hold up! Applejack has a fluster button? How does miss calm and rational get all horny?! Like how does that even work?!"

Bruno sighs..his friend is such a dork sometimes..

"She starts sweating like crazy and her face turns into a tomato. Then she can't speak without stuttering. I personally think it's adorable."

"Oh my gosh! That is so freakin cute! Then what happened?"

"Amazon are sure you just like chicks?"

"Shut up! I'm a hopeless romantic! Just tell me before I explode!"

"Then I kissed her."

"You kissed her? And then what was her reaction to her first kiss ever?"

"You are a stalker Amazon. I worry about you.."

"Tell me or so help me God Bruno I will send a Tundra zombie on you!"

"Um..ok then...She kissed me back. Then we started getting heated. She nearly knocked me over. I told her to cool down since we were in public. She got really embarrassed but then we talked it over. And here we are."

"Oh my god! Bruno you whipped Applejack! This is crazy! I'm freaking out!"

"I worry about you Amazon..you need a life Bro.."

"Dude I have one! It's analizing yours!"

"Creep."

"Proud of it Dollface."


	2. Dance With Me

Bruno saw Applejack sitting alone.

She looked beautiful. She wore a black suede vest with matching boots. Her mane was down, shining a golden blonde.

Bruno wore a red fedora, a black blazer and a golden tiger claw on a long chain.

He straightened his hat, and walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"You look..sexy,like wow..you just look wow.." Bruno couldn't help himself. He was blushing.

Applejack looked up to see Bruno blushing and calling her..sexy?! What?! Applejack knew she was many things but sexy?!

"What did you call me?" She choked out.

"I called you sexy. I just thought you should know you are. Um if I offended you I can go..." said the Rottieweiler his face even more flushed than before.

" stay. I'm not offended. No one's ever...I've never been..um..uh..." The mare stuttered hopelessly trying to find the words.

"Well someone should have then. Would you like to dance?"

"I-I- yeah."

Applejack's hoof fell into Bruno's paw full of promise.

Bruno smiled tenderly as he led her gently to the dance floor.

The mare felt secure in his muscular arms yet flustered all at once as they glided.

Bruno was a wonderful dancer, he had rhythm any stallion would be envious of.

The earthpony loved hearing her partners deep, melodious voice in her ear.

When the first song ended, Bruno pulled Applejack into a slow, sweet kiss.

"You are more lovely than you know Applejack. I'm having a lot of trouble keeping my paws off you milady." The dog whispered in a seductive voice in her ear.

Applejack shivered.

"I'm so glad your here. I hope you become a regular occurrence." muttered Applejack.

Then she blushed so red, her fur turned scarlet at the realization of what she just said.

Bruno chuckled. Then he winked.

"I would love that."

The poor mare thought she would melt on the spot.

But she found her pride. Applejack kissed him and said: "Exactly what I wanted to hear sugarcube." She growled with a nervous smirk.

Bruno barked a laugh.

"There's the spunky gal I know."


	3. Evil Plans

The dance was over. Applejack had walked home with Twilight. Bruno was originally going to walk home with Amazon but he knew Amazon would be..occupied with Rarity tonight so there was no chance of that.  
Then two tiny brown paws covered Bruno's eyes.  
"Don't move rottie until you tell me who you kissed tonight."

"I should have known you were gonna be here tonight." sighed Bruno  
The paws belonged to a tiny brown bear dressed in patched up overalls with one strap. Bruzzles Holiday, the only friend who could annoy Bruno more than his best friend Amazon.  
"Oh Darn Bruz the jig's up sweets!" said Blossom, Bruzzle's wife with a giggle . Blossom was a lavender Unicorn with a flower where the horn should have been. Blossom's mane was wispy white cotton, and always tangled like her tiny raggedy tail. Her left flank matched her forehead ,a pink daisy with a yellow center. She wore a white ribbon with an amethyst heart pendant. This was the gift Bruzzle's had proposed to her with.

Bruno loved the couple dearly but they were the most dramatic and craziest animals he had ever met even more so than Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Ok Bruno spill those juicy green beans! You are grinning like an idiot and Amazon's not available to do his job so crack open the can buckaroo!" crowed Bruzzles.  
Bruno groaned. Of course Amazon had told these two to keep him posted.  
Thank God Applejack wasn't here. Bruno would have died of embarrassment if she had been.

"Oh my gosh he is totally blushing!" sang Blossom with a gleeful expression.

"Grab that worm and feed it to us birds boy! We be hungry for the 411!" shouted Bruzzles startling the stragglers in the entry way.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you everything ok? Just stop embarrassing me here please. I have to go to school here guys."

The couple exchanged a high five as they left the building. It looked comical considering Bruzzles is 4.5 and Blossom is a foot taller.

"Wahoo! We finally broke him baby!" said Bruzzles while waggling his eyebrows.

"How's about a victory kiss for my hunky champion?" whispered Blossom with a sly smile.  
7 minutes later...  
"Guys seriously knock it off! We are minutes away from Town Hall! Does that mean anything to you?!"

"Blossom..my flower..I think Bruno's put off by our sexy chemistry..again..we have to continue this later.." Bruzzle's mouth was twitching as he tried not to laugh.

But Bruzzles...I don't wanna.." whined Blossom with a pout on her face that was so compelling it should be illegal.

Bruzzles didn't back down.

"No babe,Bruno has to tell us about his love life. We can showcase ours later, when he is not around." purred the bear with a sultry wink.  
Blossom immediately untangled herself from her husband with a regretful sigh.

When Bruno finished telling them every detail Bruzzles said: "Oh my lord boy you are in L-O-V-E!"

Bruno blushed. "Shut up." he mumbled.

Blossom however had a serious expression on her face.

"Honey where do you want to go with this? And more importantly since this pretty pony hasn't ever been in any item before what does she want?"

"I'm very happy with her. I think she is happy with me...I was just planning to let the chips fall as they may?" said Bruno with a wince at what he knew what was coming.  
The terrible twosome had played him like a violin.

"Not on my watch Moon Pie!" growled Bruzzles with a wicked grin.

"And what do you suggest dear husband of mine?" giggled Blossom.

"Well I think this situation requires a plan of action my darling wife!"

Blossom smirked.  
"Read my mind honey bear!"

Bruno growled and groaned in annoyance at his friends antics.

"Guys no! Please don't get involved! Please! I can handle my love life just fine ok?"

"Hmm? Really Bruno? I don't think you can actually! Said Bruzzles in a sing-song voice.

Blossom pulled out a chart.

"Well let's see your previous romantic history shall we?"

"Can I die now please?" grumbled Bruno to the sky.

"Sky? Total airhead with a cute middle school sweetheart that she dumped for you... A flighty freshmen with no ambition at all...Fantastic choice Bruno! Then she broke up with you at YOUR request to save her ex's feelings. She was a real catch huh?" said Bruzzles.

Blossom pulled out another chart and said: " Um..ah yes Tundra..touchy jealous type but totally hot which completely overrules the fact that she's gay and tried to kill someone over the summer right? Wrong-O! Also small detail..she cheated on you with MANY girls before you two lovebirds broke up! "

Bruno hit his head on a wall in frustration.  
He had fallen right into their insane matchmaking trap!

"So?Neither of those relationships had anything to do with you guys!"

"Exactly my point dearie!" Exclaimed Blossom.

"We need to get this Ship rockin and rolling in romantic ocean the sweet pea! Cause clearly you can't!" said Bruzzles poking Bruno in the chest.

"Can I go home and let my head explode from your insanity in private please?"

"What you don't want to stay for the spinning of the plot?" whined Bruzzles.

"Yeah Bruno why not? You did a great job with Operation Flutterdash! Why not use the power to give yourself a hand in the romance department?" said Blossom with an innocent smile.

"No because even if I don't approve of your plot line, you're gonna do it anyway!"

Bruno took off running. There was only so much Blossom and Bruzzles one could take in one day let alone a few hours.

The crazy couple burst out laughing.  
Blossom put away the charts.  
"I love getting him all riled up."

Bruzzles hugged her and stroked his wife's mane.  
"And I love you baby. You are a wonderful sexy evil genius."

Blossom smiled warmly and kissed him.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday gorgeous."

And so the aspiring evil matchmakers began spinning a plot line for Brunojack.


	4. An Awkward Love Poem

This belle's got Bruno under her hoof,

She's the apple of his eye,

With a southern voice,

Sweeter than pie,

Say Blossom is this Dame,

A pony on a farm?

True dat Bruzzles!

Right you are!

Bruno's crush on her,

Is lager than his arms,

He's fallin hard,

She's the Jill,

To his Jack,

The fruit,

To his tree

Together forever,

I know it's meant to be,

Well Blossom I just had a memory jog,

Could this Jacket of Apples,

Fit Bruno well?

She is is very special you say,

This girl who fell?

On his doorstep,

A first kiss was done,

Could she be his forever?

Is Applejack the one?

Bruzzles you silly bear,

Right as rain you are,

Applejack pie,

Is the key to Bruno's heart,

My my my,

Say it ain't so!

That this mare blushes,

Because her pride won't leave her alone

Sad but true,

My darling Bear,

But of this Bruno,

Is not aware,

Blossom my dear,

I have a plan,

So the boy can get the girl,

And the mare,

Her man.

Oh Bruzzles I applaud,

Your quick thinking,

My foxy bear,

Tonight a plot,

Begins,

Wether Brunojack will be canon,

We shall see.


	5. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

I can see what's happening.

What?

And she don't have a clue!

Who?

The perfect trap is set my darling, it's now all up to you.

Oh!

cliché romantic forest , the seductive autumn air, The scene is set so here's your cue,

To Take it from hereeee,

Can you feel the love tonight?

The potential we both see?

The time is now,

To act freely,

For they are meant to be

So many things to tell him

But what would they be?

I can't put aside my reservations,

And fear he would laugh at me

She's holding back so much now,

I can see it in her eyes,

Why can't she just let go.

And put her pride aside,

Can you feel the love tonight?

The potential we both see?

The time is now,

To act freely,

For they are meant to be,

Can you feel the love tonight?

The message is received,

He has for once

Done well romantically,

Our plan worked quite swimmly,

And so our work is done tonight,

So it can be assumed,

Our meddling days,

Begin a new chapter,

In short one is now,

Twooooooo


	6. More Than Words

"Applejack Darling you really need to calm down. It's just a party."

"This isn't just any party Rarity! This is the first time Bruno is taking me to a party as his marefriend! Kinda of a big deal! I'm as nervous as a stallion who forgot his wife's birthday!" said Applejack.

Bruno was taking her to a party in the Noble's Forest. She was getting ready at Rarity's house because as always the unicorn had designed an outfit for such an occasion. This outfit was a red dress that came with a matching apple barrette to put in Applejack's mane. Bruno was going to meet the Earth pony at Rarity's house in a few minutes. The couple had been together almost three months now. It amazed Applejack that Bruno still made her just as nervous as she had been three months earlier. She took a deep breath and said: "You're right Rarity. It's just a party. I just feel nervous because I want everything to be perfect. You know that as well as I do."

Rarity smiled. "I know dear. But with a gentlemen like Bruno, you and I also know you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. He is pretty great." The orange pony felt a giddy grin on her face at the thought of the rottweiler.

"He certainly is."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my! He's here! Uh..How do I look? Is this pin in right? Do you have my hat on the hook for when I get back?"

Rarity giggled. "I would I have never thought to hear you ask me out of all ponies about your looks. You look lovely. And your pin looks fine. The hat will be here on that hook just like I promised. Open the door. Don't keep him waiting."

Applejack opened the door to see Bruno with an orange rose in his paw and a warm smile that he reserved just for his marefriend. He wore a white button down , a red blazer and a black fedora to match his tie.

"You look amazing. Rarity may have designed the dress but its you the wearer who makes it lovely I must confess."

Applejack felt a blush creep up into her face. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself Mr. Poet."

Bruno grinned mischievously. "Thank you. This is for you by the way." He presented the orange rose with a flourish.

Applejack flushed darker. The rose matched her orange coat exactly. Rarity popped into the doorway and immediately noticed the rose. "Oh my Bruno, how beautiful. I shall put this in a vase for you dear. Very handsome suit by the way Bruno. Did you design it yourself?"

Bruno chuckled. "I did actually. Thank you."

Rarity smirked. "You're welcome. Best be on your way to the party now hm? Don't want to be late I'm sure!"

Bruno checked his gold watch. "Yes we should go. Thank you for everything Rarity. I'll get her home at decent hour."

The unicorn smiled. "I'm not worried Bruno. Now scoot! I won't have you be late on my account!"

The couple left with Rarity smirking behind them.

Applejack felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach now that her and Bruno were alone.

"So how are we gonna get there?"

Bruno smiled. "Oh with a little help from some of my good friends. Blossom! Bruzzles! We're ready to go!"

A short, brown, scruffy bear dressed in a black suit and top hat emerged from the shadows. He was followed by a lavender pony wearing a cape of white silk. The pony had a wispy cotton white mane and a pink flower with a yellow center on her forehead. Her mahogany eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement. "Hello I am Bruzzles. This is my wife Blossom. Follow us to your carriage." said the bear.

Applejack looked at Bruno with alarm. He nodded encouragingly. He held out his paw. Applejack placed her hoof in it and then they followed the strange pair into a clearing. Shining in the autumn moonlight was a beautiful maroon and gold carriage. Blossom was already hitched to the front with reins in her mouth. Bruzzles was standing next to the carriage door ready to open it. He bowed gracefully and said: Good sir and lady your carriage awaits. Shall I get the door?"

Applejack was dumbstruck as she looked at Bruno. "You did all this..for me?"

Bruno kissed her. "Yes. Because you deserve it."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything and let me get the door."

Bruzzles nodded, hopped into the driver's seat and took the reins. "Whenever you're ready sir."

Bruno opened the carriage door and helped Applejack inside. The interior was maroon velvet.

Applejack was amazed at how far Bruno had gone to make sure tonight was special. When the carriage started moving she kissed him. Bruno responded with joy. She could feel happiness radiating from him.

The Earth pony tugged at the dog's blazer. Bruno shrugged it off. Applejack put her hoofs under his shirt feeling her coltfriend's muscled chest. Bruno groaned. The temperature in the carriage rose due to their bodies moving together quickly and so closely. "Applejack..."

"Hmm?"

"Slow down.."

The earth pony got up off the carriage floor blushing.

Bruno picked up his blazer and the apple pin that had fallen from the pony's mane.

He fixed his shirt and straightened his tie.

"Uh..Sorry about that..I didn't mean to get carried away.."said Applejack.

Bruno sighed. "It's fine..I can't say I didn't enjoy myself. You're welcome by the way. I suppose that's one way to say thank you."

"Yeah.."

The awkward silence that followed spoke volumes. Bruno being the gentlemen he was would never let Applejack experience certain..things for the first time in a carriage. Applejack knew this but felt a bit behind due to Bruno having done things of that nature before and she hadn't. But the Earth pony respected and was grateful Bruno made sure to keep things comfortable for her sake.

They heard a knock on the door. "Lady and Gentlemen we have reached your destination!"

"Give us a minute Bruz ok?"

"Sure thing Bruno take as much time as you need!"

Applejack straightened her dress out and put the pin back in her mane. Bruno opened the door. The forest was quiet and beautiful. The orange pony breathed in the scent of pine trees.

"Where's the party Bruno? I thought Bruzzles said we were here."

"Just a little further Applejack. This is just where we park. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

"Um..ok."

Bruno took her hoof and led her to the sound of rushing water. Where ever she was she could smell barbecue and hear the sound of things sizzling on a grill. As they moved closer to these sounds she heard animals talking and laughing. "You can open your eyes now."

When Applejack opened her eyes she saw a waterfall sparkling in the light of paper lanterns and candles. The crescent moon was high in the sky. A black wolf with green eyes was grilling vegetables.

A black horse was talking to a she-wolf with bright red eyes. A small lioness wearing a black cow pony hat and boots was talking to a tiny brown bear in a flannel poncho. Bruzzles and Blossom were getting drinks at the punch bowl filled with a foamy orange liquid.

"Wow. So this is the party?"

"Yup! You want me to introduce you to everypony?"

Applejack smiled wryly. "Well that's why we're here right?"

Bruno grinned. "True."

The couple went over to the bear and the small lioness. "Applejack this is Bruzzle's cousin Plimpy and his wife Alice. They're teachers at a school called the Legend Academy."

"Well howdy do there Miss Applejack! Bruno here has told us wonderful things about you! Pleasure to meet a fine young lady who's captured this fellers heart!" said Plimpy. He was even shorter than Bruzzles. Alice and Plimpy were the same height. The bear had a rowdy but friendly tone.

"It truly is a pleasure." said Alice in a soft warm voice.

"It's nice to meet you as well. What do ya teach?"

"I teach mechanics and Alice teaches healin. She's also the school nurse."

"Mechanics? Wow that's mighty impressive."

"Shucks and chuck wagons, I've been doin it fer so many years that it doesn't feel like work at all."

Applejack laughed. "Well that's good to hear."

Alice smiled. "Applejack have you tried the orange cream punch? I made it myself. It's always very popular at parties if I do say so myself."

"No I haven't. But I definitely will. Perhaps I can send the recipe to my Aunt and Uncle Orange. They're always having parties in their apartment back in Manehattan. Would you give me the recipe so I could mail it to them?"

"Why yes, of course."

"Do you want me to get you some punch AJ?" asked Bruno.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks."

Applejack loved the punch ,it was like liquid orange sherbert. Alice wrote down the recipe and Bruno put it in his pocket since Applejack had didn't have anywhere to put it.

After talking to Plimpy and Alice Applejack felt more confident about meeting Bruno's friends.

She allowed Bruno to lead her over to the buffet table to meet the red-eyed she-wolf and the black stallion. "Minotaur, Iry, I would like you to meet Applejack, my marefriend."

The black horse had a handsome friendly face with kind brown eyes. He wore a gold silk ribbon with an aquamarine carved into the shape of a four-leaf clover. The she-wolf had storm gray fur and wore a sea-foam green cape with a silver clasp.

"Hello Applejack. I'm Iry. It's wonderful to finally meet you."said the she-wolf in a soft yet strong voice that spoke with hidden power.

Applejack shook her paw. "Thanks. It's great to meet you both. You sir must be Minotaur."

The stallion chuckled. "Yes Applejack, I am."

"How did you get such a name?"

Iry giggled as if that question had been asked before.

"Well my mother was from Greece. She wanted a name to inspire me stand out from the crowd."

"Well did your name do its job?"

Minotaur smiled. "It did. I am now engaged to a unicorn princess. She is the niece of Miss Blossom."

Applejack's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Wait..What?! Blossom is royalty?! Bruno why didn't ya tell me?"

"She doesn't like anypony to give her special treatment because of it. She let her sister take the throne because she didn't want the responsibility. Blossom is the younger sister anyway. Her sister Mystic is the queen of The Unicorn Keys."

"Wait so your fiancee is gonna be Queen someday?"

"Yes."

"So you're a prince."

"I suppose I am."

"My friends and I visited your home for a month. It's lovely over there."

"Oh so you're one of Celestia's ambassadors! I met with your friend Twilight Sparkle!"

"Yeah. Twilight mentioned that she met with the royals."

"She was wonderful to talk to. Very well read."

Applejack chuckled. "She sure is."

**2 Hours Later**

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah Ah did. More than I expected to."

"I'm glad."

"Eyup."

"Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Um...yeah..sure.."

Even though Bruno had seen her without clothes and she was a pony and he was a dog, Applejack felt a bit exposed. This felt very intimate to her. She quietly unzipped her dress and watched Bruno remove his jacket,untie his tie ,and unbutton his shirt. Her heart pounded. That body...it was..there were no words. Bruno dived into the water. Applejack removed the pin from her mane and slipped into the pond. "Wow..you're so..beautiful." whispered Bruno. His breath was warm in her ear. She shivered. The water was a bit cold but that of course wasn't the cause. "Bruno..I...I..Thank you. For everything. You're amazin. Sometimes Ah feel like Ah don't deserve you."

Bruno's soft brown eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Ah don't know. Ah have never felt like this and Ah worry that Ah'm not good enough."

Bruno kissed her gently. "Don't think like that. I-umm-well..um..."

"You what?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Tell me!" Applejack's heart pounded. Was Bruno really going to say that he...?

"I love you."

"What?!"

"I-I- I love you."

"Oh...Um..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.."

"No. Don't apologize. It's not you..it's me..Ah'm not ready.."

Bruno stepped out of the water.

"Okay. That's okay."

"You're not upset with me?"

Bruno sighed as he put his shirt back on. "Well..How can I be? You feel how you feel. If you're not..ready..then you're not."

"Can you take me home? Ah'm kinda tired."

"Sure thing AJ."


	7. Deeper Than The Holler

"She did what?!" asked Amazon nearly shouting.

"She said she wasn't ready." said Bruno trying to keep his voice steady and calm.

"Bruno you've been going out for three months. How is she not ready to say it?!"

Bruno sighed sadly.

"Look if she's not ready or says she isn't then I have to take her by her word. She's never been in a relationship before. She's afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly?" asked Amazon, with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"I don't know! How bruised do you think my pride is right now? And the worst part was the look of pity when she didn't say it back." Bruno put his face in his paws.

"Your pride? I think an apple that took a ride downhill on a dirt road filled with rocks sounds about right."

"You know me so well Am..."

Amazon hugged his friend.

"Look if she's not ready then that's not a no. That just means she can't say it now. It has nothing to do with you. It's all on her."

Bruno sniffled. "I know it just hurts."

"I know it does big guy, but remember faint hearts never won fair ladies."

Bruno smiled. "You always know what to say Am."

Meanwhile at Applejack's house...

"How dare you?!" screamed Fluttershy as she burst through Applejack's open bedroom window.

"I beg your pardon? What did I do?" asked Applejack confused at her friend's anger.

"How could you not say I love you to somepony as wonderful as Bruno? Have you no heart? Do you have any idea how much courage it takes to say that?!"

"Yeah I do! Because I don't have that courage! I'm a bucking coward! Ya happy?" asked Applejack her voice cracking. Hot tears spilled out of her eyes. .

The anger faded from Fluttershy's eyes. She laid down on the bed and covered her friend with a yellow wing.

"I'm sorry Applejack. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I was so angry that I didn't even think about how awful you must be feeling."

Applejack stopped crying. "I forgive you. I get where yer comin from."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"asked Applejack.

"It's Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash darling." said Rarity.

"Come in everypony." said Applejack sadly.

Pinkie came in first with some saddlebags on her back and a tray of cupcakes in her mouth.

Twilight had some cheesy relationship-help book with her.

Rarity had a carton of ice cream.

Rainbow Dash had an old western movie that she and Applejack loved.

"Dear what happened with Bruno? We want to hear it from you."said Rarity.

"He took me out to meet some of his friends at a party. He got a carriage so we could travel to the forest. He had some friends who were goin to the party drive the carriage. We..uh..kissed in the carriage and had a good time at the party. Then after the party we were gonna..swim..together..then he said he loved me..."

"Well you said it back right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No..I said I wasn't ready to say it and I wanted to go home."

"Whatever did Bruno say to that?" asked Rarity.

"He said..that it was fine and then he took me home."

"So you didn't tell him I love you back? Why not? Don't you like him a lot?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah..I do..."

"So why are you here? Go tell him Element of Honesty!" challenged Rainbow.

"Ah..Ah..I can't.."

"Why not dear? You are simply head over hoofs for one another!" said Rarity.

"Applejack if you're afraid to tell him you can tell us. We're your friends." said Twilight.

"It's not that..."

"Then tell us what's wrong already!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright..I am afraid..I'm afraid if I tell him I love him that I won't mean it. I mean how do I know I mean it? I don't wanna lie!"

"Darling you'll know you meant it because it's what you feel in your heart." said Rarity.

"Rarity's right Applejack. I don't know much about love but I know its about taking chances because you really care about somepony." said Twilight.

"Look at me I took a chance and...I am glad I did." said Rainbow blushing.

Fluttershy licked her cheek. "If it wasn't for Bruno I wouldn't be with Rainbow. He pushed me to follow my heart."

"Applejack I have an idea!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Yes Pinkie?"

"Well if you can't_ say_ I love you to Bruno then why don't you sing it?"

Fluttershy smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea Pinkie. Bruno loves music."

"I agree! That is a fabulous idea! It would be very romantic if you sang your feelings to Bruno. You should give it a try dear." said Rarity with a smile.

"Guys that is so cheesy and sappy! Maybe Applejack doesn't like to sing!" groaned Rainbow.

"But Rainbow, Bruno is a romantic guy. Trix told me he loves romance. I think Pinkie's idea is worth trying Applejack." said Twilight.

"Please, please ,please,pleeeeeeeeeease with a million cherries on top?" begged Pinkie.

"Alright...If you guys really think I should do it, I'll do mah best."

"Darling I have the perfect design for this occasion! You're going to love it!" said Rarity as she raced off before Applejack could say no.

"I have the perfect song! I found it in my karoke drawer at home!" Pinkie took out a piece of sheet music and a boombox out of her saddlebags.

Applejack looked at the title. "Deeper Than The Holler by Randy Travis. Who the hay is Randy Travis?"

Pinkie winked. "It's nopony I know that's for sure!"

Twilight looked at the lyrics.

"It's a very simple song Applejack. I bet Fluttershy could help you learn it."

Fluttershy looked over the unicorn's shoulder.

"Oh yes. I would love to help you."

Applejack smiled. "Well we best get started then!"

**One Week Later**

"Darling you look gorgeous! Bruno won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" said Rarity with a giggle.

"It's really nice Rarity. Thank you for makin it for me." replied Applejack.

The orange pony wore a black dress with three red sequin apples right over her cutie mark.

"There! All set! Now for the finishing touches." Rarity opened a trunk and took out a black velvet cowpony hat and black boots with red sequin apples on the side.

"Wow Rarity..they're amazin. Thank you so much."

"I'm so glad you like it dear. It's my favorite outfit I designed for you." said Rarity with a warm smile.

"Well it sure is somethin."

"It is isn't it?"

"Eyup. When's Bruno comin over?"

"Soon enough that its time for me to leave dear." and so Rarity left.

Applejack had made Bruno's favorite vegetarian dish: Spanish Eggplant Salad. She had made apple fritters for dessert. Bruno was bringing over a bottle of Alice's Orange Cream Punch. There was a knock on the door. Applejack straightened her hat in the mirror and opened her door. There was Bruno dressed in a red silk shirt, a black cowpony hat and a matching black vest. He had a bottle of punch and a banquet of white roses in his paws. He looked so handsome that Applejack was dying to kiss him but she held back when she saw the cold guarded hurt look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Won't you come in Bruno?"She asked.

"Yes thank you Applejack." Bruno's voice matched his eyes. Cold and hurt.

"I made dinner for us. I heard from Trix that Spanish Eggplant Salad is your favorite dish that we can eat together."

Bruno raised an eyebrow. "It is. Thank you."

Applejack internally winced at how formal he sounded. "Have a seat Bruno. There's somethin Ah have to tell ya."

Bruno sat down. "I'm listening."

"When you said you loved me, you took me by surprise. I didn't know what ta say. I panicked. But I panicked cause I was afraid of sayin I love you and not meanin it. I didn't wanna lie to you. So here's how I really feel."

Applejack pressed a button on her stereo. A country song began to play. Bruno's eyes flashed with recognition as Applejack began to sing:

_Well I've heard those city singers singin' 'bout how they can love,  
Deeper than the oceans, higher than the stars above.  
Well, I come from the country, and I know I ain't seen it all.  
But I heard that ocean's salty, and the stars, they sometimes fall.  
And that would not do justice to the way I feel for you.  
So I had to sing this song about all the things I knew._

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a springtime window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill.

From the back roads to the Broadway shows with a million miles between,  
There's a least a million love songs that people love to sing.  
And every one is different, and every one's the same.  
And this is just another way of sayin' the same thing.

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a spring-time window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill.

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a spring-time window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill.  
A Whippoorwill  


Bruno smiled that smile that reserved only for her. "Thank you."

Then he kissed her. In seconds they were on the couch. Bruno's lips were on the pony's neck. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way. Applejack touched the muscled chest before her. She felt a thrill to feel Bruno's body under her hoofs. Then, suddenly a growl erupted from Bruno's stomach. Applejackf h chuckled. "Hungry?"

Bruno turned the color of his shirt. "Maybe just a little bit..."

Applejack kissed him sweetly and said "Put yer shirt back on and let's eat then."

And so they did.


End file.
